Home is were the heart is
by Alice Mika Cous
Summary: Kayoko taken from her brother long ago, goes on a search to find Nagato she finds out what happend after she left, finds were shes belongs.  DeidaraXOC Pain/NagatoXKonan
1. Your my Treasure

Running through the towns markets after being spotted by her house mother, **"Kayoko, come back **

**here this instant!" **a smile creped across her copper lips, **"Tomorrow?" ** She shouted to her now

infuriated mother, besides the fact that this teen was out in the market all alone, she was in an

orphanage. Her parents were killed while she was young, she was originally from Amegakure, but

somehow she was now in the Kirigakure. _'Now to find a way out of here.'_ She was determined to

leave this village nothing seemed right, she wanted to go back to her home village. Leaping to the top of

the wall she began to hear voices of the ninja below she sighed, knowing that her hard work was all

over she slide down the wall, **"Gomen nasai." **she crossed her arms and looked back at the wall

her house mother finally caught up with the villagers and her. **"Kayoko, you have no idea." **Kayoko

walked to the mother, **"Gomen." **She began walking home, the mother behind her **"Kayoko, do you **

**know what today is?" **looking out the corner of her eye with her copper arms crossed she shook her

head, **"Monday, of course."** An attitude tone escaped her lips, **"Well it's been ten years since they **

**brought you here."** She instantly turned **"Does that mean I can leave?" **the mother nodded, **"Well **

**yeah, but you have to talk to the Mizukage" **meaning she would have to wait and talk to her

tomorrow, **"You think I can talk to her now?" **she said not waiting for a reply and, was gone by the end

of her sentence.

"**Well, I guess it would be natural that you would want to go back home to Amegakure." **Kayoko

smiled, **"Yes." ** She nodded, **"You also have been trying to escape since you got here."** Sitting in the

she awaited a final reply. **"Yeah, I guess. I mean the village already has enough missing-nin."** Kayoko

was overcome with excitement. ** "Thank you Mizukage."** Leaving the room, her copper cheeks turned a

bright red, it almost was the same tint of her scarlet red hair. _'She's letting me leave, finally I can go_

_home and see my brother.'_ The girl rushed home quickly, **"I'm home." **the house was silent as she

walked in. **"Hello? Is is anyone home?" **she slowly walked to the living room **"House mother?" **

still no answer, **"Hell-" **_**"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY KAYOKO!"**_ she sat in her seat with a kunai in

her hand, and the other over her chest. **"Gosh, you guys scared the hell out of me!" **

After her party she helped wash the dishes **"House mother?" **she was curious, **"Yes Kayoko?" **she

looked at the girl she had raised the past ten years, **"You think I'll find anything there?" ** she sat the last

dish on the towel, **"Kayoko dear, you'll find everything in time." **Smiling she hugged the mother. **"I **

**hope you're right, I really do?" **she walked up the stairs and sat on her bed, looking at the picture of her

lost family **"I'll find you, Nagato."** She traced the face of a figure, **"I hope you'll accept me, your lost **

**little sister." **he was always there for her, when she was in trouble Big brother Nagato was there for her.

Laying back on her pillow she thought of the last time she saw him.

_[Flash back]_

'_Nagato, you think we'll be adopted into the same house together?' Kayoko asked her brother who was _

_Sitting next to her on the floor, 'I hope so.' She leaned her head against his shoulder, 'How about if we _

_Don't?' Nagato covered her mouth 'Shhh, don't ever say that.' With her mouth still covered she smiled, _

'_Nagato, I'm begin dead serious.' The little eight year old beside continued to talk, 'We'll then I'll give you _

_treasure when I find you.' Kayoko smiled 'Treasure?' Nagato nodded 'Yeah, treasure. The best treasure _

_ever!' with content pleasure to what he said she quieted down._

She continued to lay in her bed _'The best treasure ever!' _rang through her head, she quickly sprang up

'_I gotta go tonight! I gotta leave now!' _she packed essentials and walked down the stairs **"House **

**Mother I have to go tonight!" **she walked into the living room, **"Leaving so soon, here," **she handed her

kit and a katana, **"you deserve this, I hope you find what your looking for." **Kayoko smiled **"I will and **

**when I do I'll bring him back."** The mother was taken back **"Him?"** she sat down **"You want to leave for **

**a boy?" **Kayoko shook her head **"No like that. My older brother. He's my treasure." **She place her hand on the mothers

leg **"I love you, mother." **The girl stood and started for the door **"I love you Kayoko."** She was soon out.


	2. Katsu

Kayoko smiled as she came to the Valley of the End, **"Wow, its beautiful here." **She smiled as she looked

at the falls as she past it. _'It's bigger than what I thought it would be..' _she began to walk to the other

of the falls she caught one last glimpse as she walked ahead. _'I got to find a place to rest, maybe there's _

_a small village around.' _ She continued forward, hearing the sound of a voice behind her she turned

slightly to see what it was **"Whose there?" **she turned back around to find a huge plant that was waring

a black cloak that had red clouds that was trimmed with white, it wasn't

there before, _'hmm, that's weird,' _it moved as she thought to herself. _'It moved, what is it?' _She

continued to walk, she began hearing the same voices, turning to look at the large plant. A little freaked

out Kayoko, decided to jump into the trees _'This will at least get me some were faster.'_ she began

looking for a village, as she came to a clearing she sat on a rock _'I'll sit here for a moment.' _she began to

ignore the voices she was hearing.

She finally came to a small village, she saw a lady she was short with snow white hair, wrinkles around

her eyes and mouth, her eyes were squinted and she had small framed glass on her nose,

"**Kon'nichiwa!" **Kayoko was smiling like she always had, startling the lady **"Gomen nasai, is there a **

**small Inn around?" **The lady nodded, **"Hai, follow me young lady."** Kayoko followed her silently, as the

little inn came to setting **"Doumo arigatou gozaimasu" **the lady turned to Kayoko **"This is my house, **

**I'll take you in cause there is no inn." **Kayoko cocked her head **"Oh, may ask you how much I can pay **

**you?" **the lady waved her hand **"None." **Kayoko smiled, **"Let me help you with something, if you don't **

**want me to pay." ** The lady smiled and put her hand behind her back, **"Come, I need to get food."** With

a smile Kayoko gladly helped. It was getting darker by the moment, the lady who was named Ada

"**Kayoko dear, will you grab a couple of green peppers form there." **Kayoko looked at the stand, **"Hai, **

**I'll pay for it." **as she pick the peppers up she saw a few people, they were yelling something **"Ada, what **

**are they saying?" ** the lady was walking over to her **"Don't know dear." **Kayoko continued buying the

green peppers, as the people came closer the words became more distinct **"Akatsuki, they were **

**spotted at the gate." **Ada tugged on Kayoko's shirt, she had a worried look on her face **"What's wrong **

**Ada?" **Kayoko bent to see if the lady was okay **"Ada, what's going on?" **Ada finally looked into Kayoko's

aqua eyes **"Akatsuki is here, we must get home." **Kayoko nodded and carried the groceries, **"What's the **

**Akatsuki?" **Ada walked slowly alongside of her, **"Well I can tell you, their not a good group of ninja." **

Kayoko took Ada back to the house, she began to see figures of people. _'That's just another group of _

_people running.' _Kayoko continued to bring the groceries in as she got the last bag, something sharp

run across her arm, blood trickled down to her hand. _'What was that about.'_she looked at the figures

closely, they were in black cloaks with red white trimmed clouds, _'Is this that Akatsuki they were talking _

_about?' _Kayoko watched as they came closer, two looked like childhood friends of her brother, one was

a blue haired hazel eyed girl named Konan, the other an carrot topped hazel eyed boy named Yahiko.

Kayoko stood her ground _'Whoever they are they don't scare me.' _ the man stopped six feet from her

there was more she could tell, **"Im guessing you guys are the Akatsuki?" **The two continued to be silent,

"**And judging by your robes you're a friend of that plant thing that was following me, am I right?" **she

turned to walk away, **"You should never turn your back on an enemy." **the voice was casual and calm,

"**You're not my enemy, if you were I wouldn't fight you." **another voice sounded as she started walking

back to Ada's house **"Well, if you won't fight him what about me?" **a large man with gray hair stepped

out, he seemed to think he was a hot shot, his cloak was unbuttoned to the end of his pectorals, **"I will**

**once you put clothes on old man." **She snickered as she turned to face the group that was slowly, she

became aware that she needed to fight someone and get it over with, the white haired man was the

first she looked at him and then at the others, she waved them off and waved for 'old man' to bring it.

"**So I have to break the old mans back, first." **she smiled as she saw a Jashin amulet around his neck

"**Ah, I also see you're an Jashin worshiper, your in to that weird stuff." **she waited for him to make a

move **"Yeah, and I bet you like to beat a beat down don't you little girl?" **He snickered, Kayoko shook

her head, **"You would laugh at something like that, old guys do get a joy out of things like that." **

she smiled as she made hand signs, **"Hidan, quit messing around and get your job done." **Kayoko then

**names." **Kayoko leapt to get out the village so it wouldn't get to messed up only to get knocked down

by a pull on her foot **"This will be to easy!" **Hidan pulled her down to the ground, and pulled her to him.

Kayoko noticed that his neck was sown together _'If I can get close enough to his neck I'll cut that and _

_detach his head.' _She swung her leg around making him flinch, she then kicked his arm off her leg_. _**"This **

**will be to easy!" **she mimicked him, which only made him mad. **"Well then smart ass, we'll see who **

**gets the last word." **Kayoko waited him to strike, **"Go head **_**Hidan**_**, hit a girl." **he seemed to get a joy

out of her saying that, he took a three bladed scythe off his back, **"Ask and I'll give it to you!" **Hidan cut

an incision on himself and made the shape that was on the amulet, **"Give me your blood!" **Kayoko

smiled **"Would it make you mad if I said 'No'?" **Hidan smiled, and charged after her, **"Hidan don't **

**underestimate her." **said the carrot top, **"Her chakra is incredi-" **he stopped in mid-sentence as

Kayoko got slashed over her waist, she smiled **"You want my blood you got it!" **Hidan smiled as he

licked it, he began doing a ritual, and then stabbed himself. His own bloods trickled to his feet, Kayoko

smiled as she ran towards the man in front of her, **"This **_**Was**_** to easy!" **she cut a thread of stitching,

though it was hard to cut through her chakra sharpened her kunai, she then whipped around kicked

his head off. Kayoko smiled and began to walk past the body that was walking around without its head

"**Here I think you'll need this for later fights." **she smiled and handed the head to the body, as she

walked past the rest of the group she looked at the two familiar faces, **"Where's Nagato?" **the two

looked at her and walked to the beheaded Hidan. **"That's fine don't awnser me, I'll find my treasure**

**on my own." **as she walked away the carrot top turned and kicked her in the back, knocking her to the

ground **"Youll never find that treasure even if **_**he**_** does tell you." **looking up she noticed that the man

that just knocked her down had her brothers Rinniegan ,** "You know where he is!" **the man took his foot

off her back **"I don't know what your talking about." **Kayoko stared deeply at the man, **"Where is my **

**brother!" **she shouted at him, **"I don't know your brother." **Kayoko stood to her feet, blood trickled

out the side of her lips, **"I know you do you have his Rinnegan!"** the rest of the group turned, **"She **

**knows Leader-sama has rinnegan, how?" **she herd them whisper to one another, **"Please I have have**

**to find him. He's all I got since we were ripped apart from each other ten years ago." ** Kayoko watched

as the carrot top, named Leader-sama, walk away she watched them all walk away.

Walking back to Ada's house picking up the bag she put down at the beginning of the encounter,

knocking on the door she leaned against a post. **"Kayoko dear, you're okay." ** with a smile she nodded,

"**It'll take more than a few ninja to take me down." **she smiled and walked into the house, it was clean,

it smelled like a cherry blossom, **"Ada its beautiful in here!" **she looked around, and sat the bag in the

kitchen **"Kayoko, your arm is bleeding." **she forgot about it, the adrenaline killed the pain off. **"Yeah, **

**that was the Akatsuki's way of saying hello." **Ada looked at the rest of her, **"Theres a spring outside**

**why don't you go relax." **Kayoko smiled to her that sounded amazing after that fight, **"Yeah sounds **

**great!" **she followed Ada outside to spring it looked amazing, she picked up a towel and walked in to the

changing room, she came out with nothing but towel on. Sliding into the spring she gasped, _'Its so _

_warm!'_ she walked to the end and sat, _'that guy looked just like Yahiko, and I know for a fact she was _

_Konan.' _ She felt eyes watching her, she was facing the house so it wasn't Ada, it was coming form

behind **"Is it you again plant person?" **she looked around, but nothing was out there, she knew

someone was watching her. She herd a flapping noise, looking up she saw a big whit bird, it wasn't

normal. _'What the heck!' _she couldn't stay in the springs any longer getting out she tripped, _'aww, that _

_hurt.'_ she stood up and pushed her towel down, the bruise on her back was getting worse, it was

starting to hurt. After she got dress she walked into the house **"Ada? Where am I sleeping?" **Ada came

around the corner, **"Over here,"** she walked to a room with shoji doors, **"theres a bathroom here."**

Kayoko **"Thank you Ada." **she smiled at Ada he smiled back, **"No, Kayoko, thank you."** Kayoko was a

bit taken back, **"Why, are you thanking me." **Ada turned to the young copper skinned girl, **"because you **

**saved the village from getting messed up, you saved a few lives." **Kayoko smiled **"Oh, well then your **

**welcome." **she sat on the mat on the floor, she watched as Ada walked out **"Good-night Ada."** without

looking back Ada said good-night as well.

Kayoko slept soundly till she herd a soft but faint noise, _'what was that?'_ she stood still, _'Its probably _

_Ada checking on me.' _ she sat up, **"Ada?" **no one was there, a bit confused Kayoko stood to her feet,

it was chilly she was in short shorts and a sports like bra, the door was still open walking to it she looked

out and looked down the hall. With a sigh Kayoko turned around _'That's weird.' _ she jumped as a blond

man stood before her, **"You Kayoko, yeah." **Kayoko nodded trying to hide herself, **"You need to come **

**with me, yeah." ** The man looked a bit embarrassed, **"Why, and no." **she walked back to her bed and

laid in it, **"Leader-sama needs you, um." **Kayko rolled over, **"I don't care if the Mizukage needs me." **

The blond leand over and threw the half naked red head over his shoulder **"Where is your clothes?" **

Kayoko readied herself to scream, **"If you scream I'll have to put my hand over your mouth, and I'll will**

**more than like make out with you, yeah." **Kayoko let her breath out and pointed him to her closet,

"**Don't forget my katana, its special." **grabbing her clothes he sat her down **"Put them on I don't want**

**to see anymore than I already have, yeah." **Kayoko put here clothes on, and placed her katana on her

back, **"Anything else." **the man shook his head and threw her over his shoulder, walking out the door

noticed a abnormally huge white bird. **"That was you, you saw me fall." **The man kept quite but she

could see that his face was a red as her scarlet hair, she was thrown onto the bird and lifted into the

air. Crawling to the mans back she held on tightly, **"Okay, so I know that you have mouths on your **

**hands, is there anything else I need to know?" **the man shook his head **"Besides the fact that I have a **

**weird obsession with exploding, un" **Kayoko stared at the man **"You mean like fireworks?" **she was

excited, she absolutely loved fireworks. **"Well yeah." **she smiled **"That's amazing, um—guy—er." **she

felt rude, **"Its Deidara."** this guy, Deidara, seemed nice enough. **"Okay Deidara that's nice." **she

watched as he put his hand out, _'Whats he doing.' _as she thought she saw a few butterflies fly out his

hand, they exploded with the one word, a word she was called in ninja school, Katsu. She never knew

that such a awkward nickname, became so beautiful all of a sudden.


End file.
